


The cat's absurd (But then again so is his master)

by tajinsi (Niqui)



Series: Bud's Good Life [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Prequel, to another story I'm writing, which will have aokaga interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqui/pseuds/tajinsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat refuses to take a bath, which leads to Kagami and Bud having a fun quest: getting in their unknown neighbors apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat's absurd (But then again so is his master)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to another story, so there is no actual aokaga interaction. But I get to imagine Kagami with a cat! Which is perfect since he hates dogs and is practically a big cat himself.
> 
> (This was based off a prompt I read about a month ago, dunno where so I don't have a link. But yeah, credit to that.)
> 
> Also dunno if anyone will notice, but I managed to sneak in Haikyuu!! and one of it's rarepairs.

The human huffed as he ran after Bud; the stripped cat had taken off the minute he had heard the bath running. Bud had been pretty suspicious since two days ago, when the red person had trimmed his nails. He only did that when he forced him into the water, he despised the times that happened, and now here they were. Hrmph, the human would never catch him!

Bud running off should not have surprised Kagami, but that’s what he got for being such an optimist. He swallowed down a sigh, he loved his cat, he did; but that didn’t stop the American Curl from being a menace. The gray cat peed and scratched on everything, and insisted on running off every time Taiga tried to give him a bath.

The basketball player shook his annoyance away; no time to waste while the troublesome cat was on the loose.  At least he hadn’t left the balcony door op-

Had he closed it?

Oh, shit.

Kagami looked towards the living room couch, where the cat had managed to reach. He gulped as he saw Bud staring at the open door like it had a pile of catnip on the other side. The man made sure to quiet his footsteps as he started inching closer to the tom, but it was too late.

Bud took off, a gray blur heading towards the blue skies of Tokyo. Kagami launched himself at his cat, as if he had played volleyball instead of basketball all his life. The red head managed to graze the long hairs of the cats tail, but no more. Taiga stared, all hope of reaching his cat lost; he would have to find a way to lure Bud from his neighbor's balconies.

The man sat up from where he had landed and rubbed his chin; he had managed to bonk it against the floor when he had landed. As he soothed the pain from his mandible he prayed that Bud had gone into Mrs. Sawamura's house. This had happened a few times before, the first time being when Taiga had brought Bud to Japan, but the old lady hadn't minded. She had laughed and mentioned how cats often reminded her of her grandson's boyfriend.

Kagami headed towards the balcony, picking up an open can of tuna on the way there. A bonus of Bud running into Mrs. Sawamura's place? She already knew that if she found any torn up furniture or clothes, it was the tom's fault. And he could just shove an envelope with money for the repairs down her door.

Why didn't he just hand it to her? Because she was a stubborn granny that would not accept the money he offered. Taiga didn't bother thinking about his other neighbor; Bud had jumped into their balcony about three times. All those times he had not been able to get in because the balcony door was always closed. Whoever it was that lived beside him was never there either, or so the old lady told him when they stopped to chat in the hallways.

As Kagami looked at the balcony to his right he frowned. When Bud jumped into Mrs. Sawamura's, he usually tipped over some of the longer foam yoga tubes the granny kept outside. This time though, they were still upright in all their foamy baby pink glory. Taiga tried to look into the apartment, but it was impossible to do so from the angle he was in.

The basketball player scratched at the back of his head with his unoccupied hand. Confusion painted his face, where the hell was his cat?

Kagami cocked his head, that was definitely Bud, but if he wasn't in Mrs. Sawamura's place, then where-

The red head almost punched himself in the face, of course! If he wasn't in the old lady's balcony he must be in his other neighbor's, Taiga hastily turned towards the balcony to the left of his.

He jiggled in place as he managed to get a glimpse of Bud playing with his mysterious neighbor's dead plant. But his moment of victory was cut off too soon for his taste, Kagami almost facepalmed when he noticed it, an open balcony door.

He did facepalm when Bud noticed it, and as the cat walked into the apartment Taiga swore that it grinned at him. As if saying 'they don't call my breed the Peter Pan of feline's for nothing.' It took a hundred percent of Kagami's willpower to keep from throwing the open tuna can in hand at the disappearing cat.

The man then swallowed and went back into his apartment; luring Bud was usually last resort. It rarely worked, which is the reason why he often spent so much money on repairs. Kagami knew the old granny didn't mind, so when he left the cat in her house it was fine.

But this, Bud had gone into mysterious neighbor's home. What if the person who lived there was a wealthy businessman who would demand he pay for a whole different set of furniture? What if this was one of those times Bud needed to pee and he did it on a strict lady's date dress?

Taiga almost had a stroke as he kept coming up with different scenarios. Then he took a deep breath, no worries. All he had to was get Bud back before he did anything his owner would regret. This thought spurred Kagami into action; he set the tuna can down and went back outside.

The balconies were relatively close together, and while there was some space between the two Kagami was sure he could make it. And so he did, not without some difficulty, but thanks to the balcony's thick squared shape he managed to get onto the other side. Taiga smiled at this one small achievement, now to get his cat.

He squared his shoulders as he entered the apartment; he had never seen this neighbor. So he did not have even a semblance of how the inside would look, Taiga blinked as he looked around.

Well then, this was a complete surprise. The red head huffed at his earlier thoughts of a rich businessman or snooty lady. The place was a mess; there were food cartons and wrappers all over the place. As Kagami walked in further into the living room he noticed a thin layer off dust over the furniture.

While he walked, disgusted by the griminess he heard a muffled thud. Taiga jogged into the hallway where the rooms and bathroom were. He looked in the bathroom first, and then what he guessed to be the master bedroom. If all the bikini clad girl posters and unmade bed were any sign, finally he looked in the guest bedroom where he saw Bud rolling on the sheets. There was a small lamp on the floor, which must have been the thud he had heard.

Eh, whatever, Kagami picked up the lamp and placed it back on the small brown dresser. Then he headed towards Bud, but the cat had other plans and just as the man had reached out his hand he jumped off and raced to the living room. Kagami flopped onto the light blue sheets in desperation; he let out a small groan then stood up again.

The red head smoothed out the places where he and his cat had been, and then headed to the living room as well. Taiga let out a screech when he saw Bud slicing the black leather couch -he'd shove some money under the doorway-

The cat turned to look at its owner, Bud let out small 'merow' and then hid under the couch.

"No you don't!" Taiga kneeled down and stretched his arm, trying to reach Bud. He was lucky that the American Curl only scratched inanimate objects; the cat had never scratched him on purpose. Not even when taking a bath.

Kagami managed to drag the cat out from under the couch and as he stared at its unapologetic green eyes he laughed.

"You cause me so many problems, Bud."

The red head and the cat headed towards the open balcony door, he had only taken two steps when he heard the clink of keys. Taiga paused, and held onto Bud as if his life depended on it. 

"Oh, shit."


End file.
